


Belly Button

by JordanLynn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Smut, M/M, Rimming, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, harry likes it alot, i cried while doing this, louis bottoms because that how i like it, louis gets his belly button pierced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanLynn/pseuds/JordanLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis walks out from his shower, drying his face when he sees Harry leaning against the door frame. He jumps and holds the towel close to his chest. "Jesus, Harry. Way to scare me ,you ass fuck." </p><p>Harrys eyes lock on Louis tummy, looking at the little piece of metal of pink and silver shine in the light, "What is that?"</p><p> </p><p>Or, Louis gets his belly button pierced and Harry likes it...a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belly Button

It didn't really hurt, maybe a little bit of a sting, or like a pinch. He kinda thought it was going to horrendous and blood was going to spew everywhere and he was going to die. But, no- he survived and now he has to deal with the lads. Louis thought it was cute. Having a little shine on his tummy, even though no one would be seeing it..maybe. Now, he stand in his shower, playing with this metal bar in his belly button and praying to god it doesn't get stuck on something and it get ripped out and then he die. Okay..he wont die but it sure the fuck will hurt.

Kinda funny how this happen really. He had been seeing all this girls at the shows with their cute little tummies showing and a lot had their belly pierced and so he thought 'why the fuck not?' If girls can do it, so can Louis. Plus, Harry might like it. And if not, he can go fuck himself. 

Looking down at his hands, he realized his finger tips have gone wrinkly and he should get out. But the warm water feels nice and who even invented Sweet Pea body wash is the best human ever to walk this earth- besides Louis of course. Louis walks out from his shower, drying his face when he sees Harry leaning against the door frame. He jump and holds the towel to his chest, "Jesus, Harry. Way to scare me, you ass fuck."

 Harry's eyes lock on Louis' tummy, looking at the little piece of metal of pink and silver shine in the light, "what is that?" 

 

Eye roll, "Its clearly a belly button piercing. You like it?" Louis bites his lip, hopping there is a god and Harry wont hate it completely.

 

Harry's eyes zero in on it, a playful look in them. He steps closer, his boots making a thud sound with each step. His large hand comes up to pull on the metal bar, causing Louis to let out a hiss, but he doesn't push him away. "Love it."

 

Louis blinks, and he wish he hadn't because now hes on the bed, on his back with Harry sucking bruises all around his belly button. One of his hands in holding Louis thigh while the other is feather light tracing his hole. Louis lets out a slow breath because fuck- this is not the reaction he was expecting. He didn't even know what he was expecting really. His little hands grip at the sheets as he feels Harry tongue slide down his stomach, hips and to his lovely hole. He lets out a little whimper at the feeling of the wet tongue poke at his opening. "Harry.." its a breathless plea.

 

Harry lets his tongue push in, tasting the warm velvety walls that are Louis'. Along his tongue, Harry pushes in his index finger. He can feel Louis breath hitch and his hole clench. Harry works him up, thrusting his finger and tongue in and out. And it inst before long when he has three fingers thrusting and Louis whimpering and begging for Harry to "hurry the fuck up before I cum." Yea..yea Harry definitely pushed himself up to be eye level as he lube himself up.

 

As he cock slowly pushed in, Harry placed his hands on either side of Louis head, his eyes on the little metal bar once again. He just realized there is little playboy bunny hanging from the bar. Fuck. 

 

Louis hand placed themselves on Harry's shoulders, pulling him down so he could bury his face into his neck. Harry bottomed out, he could feel Louis clenching and unclenching as he adjusted; Louis breath on his throat and the fucking piercing against his own stomach. All Louis can think is Harry Harry Harry. He’s so  _big_ ; body covering Louis’ and with him on top like this he’s all Louis can see, hear and breathe. He’s surrounding him, consuming all his senses.

 

“Fuck.” Louis whines, nose bumping Harry’s, lips just an inch apart.

Harry’s eyes are a blur of green, so close that Louis can’t focus. He leans back until his head hits the pillow, "Good?" 

Louis reaches up and knots both of his hands into Harry’s hair, pulling until Harry’s head tips back enough for Louis to get at his throat. “Fuck yes Harry  _move_.”

Harry kisses Louis hard and open before kneeling up to find the right angle, pressing back in hard and fast. Louis yells Harry’s name, hands flying up to grab hold of the headboard as Harry thrusts into him relentlessly, hitting that spot inside Louis that has his back arching. "How does it feel, Lou?" He moans, "So tight for me. So hot."

Louis moves his hands to the sheets, gripping and pulling at that as Harry keeps hitting that same damn spot, "Fuck Harry!" He throws his head back, feeling his belly button playboy bunny slide across his skin with every thrust.

Harry leans down again and pulls Louis up so Louis is straddling his legs. Louis moves with Harry, grinding down into his lap as Harry pushes up, yanking Louis’ hips forward so he can keep the angle, pressing into Louis’ spot repeatedly. "Come on baby. Looks so hot with your tummy pierced."

Louis nearly screams in Harry's face, "Ima come." His hips dont stop bouncing and Harry's dont stop thrusting. Hes on fire. His hips burn, his thighs are arching, and his chest his heaving. His cock twitches and that's it. Louis comes all over his own stomach and some hitting Harry's. 

Harry isn't too far behind. With Louis clenching so hard and his come going past his belly button and him screaming out Harry's name, he comes too. 

He pulls Louis to him, holding him close as he pulls out. Harry covers them up with the blankets and kisses over Louis face, whispering about how much he loves him and how much he loves that piercing. 

Louis cant help but giggle every time the lips touch his skin and whisper back how sappy Harry is being and how much he loves him back.

And yea..they might wake up with dried come on them and stained sheets but, fuck it. Totally worth it. And the piercing of course. 

 

 


End file.
